


Comfort

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Fluff, Fluffuary, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony’s started doing this thing. Peter isn’t sure why, or quite when it started, but he’s noticed it more and more, especially when they’re around other people, or when Tony’s on his way out. Tony has started kissing his forehead.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Sixteen - Forehead Kisses

Tony’s started doing this thing. Peter isn’t sure why, or quite when it started, but he’s noticed it more and more, especially when they’re around other people, or when Tony’s on his way out. Tony has started kissing his forehead. 

The first time it happens, Peter’s not really paying attention. He’s watching a movie, Tony’s on his way out to some investor thing for Stark Industries. He asked to go, wanted to, but he has class the next morning, and he’s not really part of the company, he’d be going just to be with Tony, which apparently Tony didn’t like. So he’s sort of ignoring Tony as he gets ready to leave, annoyed that he isn’t going just because of a dumb class. 

“See you in a few days,” Tony says. He kisses Peter’s forehead, and then he’s gone before Peter can react. 

It happens again a week or so later when Peter’s recovering from a pretty brutal fight. His healing is fast, but not that fast and his ribs still hurt enough the next day that he just shuffles around the compound and plays video games on his computer. Tony keeps him company when he can, but each time he leaves the room, he presses his lips to Peter’s forehead. 

He’d ask about it, when his lips are right there, just a little further down. But it’s… 

It’s nice. 

There’s something comforting about it, more than kissing his cheek, or his lips, or when Tony kisses his neck, mm. It’s a different kind of feeling, something they’ve settled into. Not everything has to lead into something else, as most of their kisses still do, but this is… nice. 

Peter doesn’t have another way to explain it. 

The next time, he’s half asleep, curled up in bed with Tony lying next to him. He can practically hear Tony’s brain whirring, nowhere near sleep. Peter sighs when Tony gets up. 

“I’ll be back in no time,” Tony says softly. 

Peter wants to protest, but Tony brushes Peter’s hair back, and presses his lips gently to his forehead. The slight rasp of his goatee as he pulls back makes Peter melt. His eyes slip shut, and he thinks sleepily that forehead kisses are just as good as all those other kisses.


End file.
